transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Odinson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth Biography Early Life Loki and Thor took part of the battle of Nornheim, where Loki had to use smoke vels in order to escape. Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the treasured son of Odin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though they were rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions. Loki was taught magic by their mother, while Thor was taught how to be a warrior by their father. Brought up in the warrior culture of the Asgardians, Thor valued strength, courage, and loyalty above all else. He desired to be exactly like his father, the war hero, and received the powerful hammer, Mjølnir. Thor often remarked on the monsters he would slay and the wars he would win once he was king. At one point Thor Odinson meet the Olympian known as Zeus and pulled an antic on him, which led to Zeus being banished to Hades, Thor had to go there to rescue him. Loki and Thor took part of the battle of Nornheim, where Loki had to use smoke vels in order to escape. Loki New Myth After visiting Earth with his friends, Warriors 3 and Sif. they learned about a myth made about Loki there, about how he turned himself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of him, he was given a copy of Snorri book where the myth was written on, they returned to Asgard and made fun of Loki about it, who became disturbed after Thor gave him the book. Thor's Coronation Odin decided to make Thor king and ruler of Asgard as he was about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. piror to the coronation, he and Loki hada breif talk about their old adventures, Thor reveled in the ceremony and underwent the passage of becoming king from Odin. As Odin was about to name Thor King, but then he descovered that the Frost Giants had sneaked into Asgard and into his vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor, Sif, The Warriors 3, and Loki went to the vault to after the Frost Giants had been slayed by The Destroyer. Seeing how close they had come to stealing the artefacts, Thor declared that they must go to Jotunheim and show their strength to ensure the Giants would never trespass in Asgard again. Odin replied that the trespassers were only a few, not an invading force and that they paid for their crime with their lives, but Thor insisted that as King of Asgard he would lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin had done before him. Odin reminded him that he was not King yet and ordered him not to attack. Going to Jotunheim In their quarters, Thor began puncing the walls in anger. Loki convinced him that he was right and they must go to Jotunheim to confront King Laufey. As they were talking Lady Sif and the Warriors Three arrived. Thor announced they were going to Jotunheim and that he would lead them to victory, although they were initially skeptical over the risks, They decided to go. They traveled to the Bifrost Bridge and sought Heimdall's permission for passage to Jotunheim. Heimdall granted it and sent them to Jotunheim, but warned that if they got into trouble they would not be granted entrance back. Battle in Jotunheim In Jotunheim, Thor led the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where the giant warned them to leave while he still allowed them. before Loki led him away. Thor remained silent until the Laufey mocked him. Thor unleashed his anger and the mighty power of Mjølnir and the warriors bravely battled the Frost Giants. Laufey and his whole army then surrounded Thor and his friends, who were driven back to the edge of a cliff. Before they attacked, Odin arrived and warned Laufey by telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey said that war had already begun, and Odin transported himself and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Banishment Back in the Bifrost, Odin then chastised Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they were not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor told Odin he was an old man and a fool. Odin then took Mjølnir from Thor and removed his powers before using the Bifrost to banish Thor to Earth. Thor was sent through the Bifrost Bridge arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which was being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stood only to be knocked over by the truck they were driving. He awoke and began shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The humans believed Thor to be crazy and when Lewis threatened Thor with a Taser, he was disgusted at her actions and she tasered him. He awoke in a hospital demanding to be released, before being sedated. He awoke again to find himself in a bed, he played to be asleep since there was a doctor thre, he then attacked the doctor and made his escape. before being hit again by a car, again driven by Foster. Misunderstandings They took him back to their Wormhole Research Center, Thor said that he was hungry and they took him to eat. He ate enormous amounts of food astonishing the three before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Foster told him that if he wanted another he should ask nicely; Thor then overheard a couple of locals talking about an object that had crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjølnir and asked for directions. He said goodbye to Foster, Lewis, and Selvig and began to walk to Mjølnir. he was unsatisfied that he no means of transporation, only to see Jane Foster again who offered him a ride to the crash site in her car, to which Thor happily accepted. Foster told Thor that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen all of her research. Thor promised to tell her everything she wanted to know about the wormholes when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Unworthy As they looked over the facility, When Foster questioned how he planned to walk out with their equipment, Thor informed her that he intended to fly out. Jane gave him a walkie takie in order to keep in touch, Thor entered and took down a couple of Agents, before being noticed and began making his way to Mjølnir. Thor began taking down guard after guard, even without his Asgardian Strength his fighting skills still outmatched many of the Agents. Thor was unaware that the entire time Clint Barton was taking aim and preparing to shoot him with an arrow. Finally at Mjølnir, Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer but could not lift it; using all of his mortal strength, he still could not lift it. Knowing his father had taken his powers away from him, he screamed at the heavens and fell to his knees. he then took all of his anger on a nearby agent, nearly beating the man to death, but then Thor stopped, horrified at what he did, finally realizing what kind of person he was becoming and allowed himself to be arrested. Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. He was taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but did not respond to any questions, however the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent informed him that sooner or later they would find out what they wanted to know. When Coulson left for a moment, Loki then arrived in front of him. Thor asked about Jotunheim and demanded to speak to their father, however Loki informed him that Odin was dead and that in Thor's absence Loki had been made ruler of Asgard. When Thor asked if he could go home Loki explained that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim, when Thor tried to argue, Loki told him that their mother Frigga had forbidden his return. Thor agreed to the arrangement and said goodbye to his brother, thanking him for coming to him and informing him of their father's death. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Darcy Lewis then approached telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor was Dr. Donald Blake, their colleague who was drunk and very upset about the loss of their equipment, and Agent Coulson let him go so that he could follow them. Darcy told Thor that Erik Selvig wanted to meet with him, Thor and Selvig went for a drink where Selvig asked Thor to leave. He agreed, but wondered where he could go. then the same guys that told him about the hamemr location appeared to mock him and Jane, casuing Selvig to Knock one of them, Thor took a heavily drunk Selvig back to Foster's camper. Bonding with Jane Foster Thor and Foster went to the roof of the Research Center and gazed at the stars. She told Thor about herself, Thor would reveal he was able to bring her notebook from the S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost. and confesses about nearly killing one of the agents and finally realizes why he was banished and accepts his fate, after their talk, Thor began to tell her about the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil, the World Tree; he explained that her theories were correct and tried to help her understand them better. The Asgardian Princes Battle Battle of Puente Antiguo The next day Thor's attitude had taken a change for the better and he made breakfast with Jane Foster when they were interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who had found Thor. Thor rejoiced to see them before they informed him that Odin was alive and that Loki was king and had showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they saw another Wormhole in the distance and realized that Loki had sent forces after them. Thor, Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis began to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulated a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer began attacking the town, destroying everything in its path and knocked back the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor told them to fall back and that he had a plan. Thor approached the Destroyer and spoke to Loki through it, telling him that he was sorry but that he could not allow him to kill the innocent people and instead to take his life. Loki seemingly relented before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. With his bones broken, Thor died and Jane Foster came to his aid, but she arrived late. The Destroyer turned to leave, before Mjølnir flew to Thor and returned his powers. Thor then overcharged the machine to the point it could no longer function, Thor then told Agent Phil Coulson who had arrived that he must return Foster's research if he wanted his help in the future as they fought on the same side and for the same goal. Thor then promised to show Foster the Bifrost Bridge and flew her to the Bifrost site. When Thor asked for the Bifrost to open, Heimdall did not respond. The Warriors Three and Sif arrived and he still did not reply. Fighting Loki Heimdall eventually answered and the Asgardians prepared to leave earth and return to Asgard. Before leaving Thor took Jane Foster aside and promised her that he would return before passionately kissing her. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three arrived in Asgard and found Heimdall mortally woulded from an attack by Loki. Thor ordered the team to get Heimdall to the healing room before searching for his brother. He arrived in Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who was shocked to see him. Thor revealed Loki's deception. he promised to destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost Bridge and attacked Thor, Loki would create an illusion of the Midgard Serpent their father them about when kids, Thor fought the beast, causing it to fall off the bridge, before the illusion vanished in thin air, Thor went to confront Loki, Thor refused to fight his brother. Loki sent Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and headed to the Bifrost where he began the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flew to the Bifrost and engaged Loki. After a gruesome battle Thor managed to tie Loki down by placing Mjølnir on top of him and went to stop the Bifrost but it was too far gone to stop now. Thor did not want to destroy the Bifrost because then he could not return to Earth to see Jane Foster but for the sake of the Nine Realms, called Mjølnir to him and began destroying the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost fell away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki were caught by Odin who had awakened from the Odinsleep and Loki revealed he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. Reflecting on the Future As the Asgardians celebrated, Thor went to see his father, telling him that he had a lot to learn from him. Odin in return told Thor that he would be a wise king. Thor then went to see Heimdall asking if there was any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall told him there was always hope. Thor asked what Jane Foster was doing and Heimdall replied she was looking for Thor. Relationships Family *Aldrif Odinsdottir - Sister *Odin Borson - Father *Frigga - Mother *Bor Burison - Grandfather *Buri - Great-Grandfather Friends and Allies *Sif - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Phil Coulson - Ally *Zeus - Ally *Erik Selvig - Friend *Jane Foster - Friend and Love Interest *Darcy Lewis - Friend *Snorri Sturluson Enemies *Loki Laufeyson - Adoptive Brother turned Enemy *Laufey *The Destroyer *Jörmungandr Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) *** A Funny Thing Happend on the Way to the Bifrost - Grasso Films *** The Mighty Avenger - Grasso Films *** In Search of the Living Legend (Mentioned only) *** Green Issues (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' - Grasso Films, LoraLion Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-02-44.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-42-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-41-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-06-49-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-10-17-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-10-44-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-11-24-30.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-11-43-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-13-29-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-13-25-74.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-15-28-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-42-49-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-42-53-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-37-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-29-83.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-46-49-73.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-47-16-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-56-46-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-57-18-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-58-51-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-57-08-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-59-43-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-02-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-03-25-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-07-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-55-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-06-54-33.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-06-34-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-09-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-22-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-33-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-08-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-12-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-12-42.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-59-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-42-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-43-94.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-20-11-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-30-04-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-31-23-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-31-53-89.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-32-13-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-32-08-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-35-59-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-16-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-36-04-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-45-11-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-45-36-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-07-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-03-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-12-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-20-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-48-56-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-55-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-49-22-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-01-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-58-47-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-01-15-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-59-40-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-02-09-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-01-36-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-01-22-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-02-32-96.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-20-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-29-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-33-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-04-02-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-42-50-61.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-43-07-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-44-18-05.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-10-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-44-52-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-18-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-44-56-43.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-47-49-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-50-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-48-31-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-00-38-67.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-16-49-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-19-27-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-20-53-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-06-22.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-32-43.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-23-04-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-25-21-33.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-21-24-58.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-22-08-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-29-81.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-43-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-27-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-11-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-42-10.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-11-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-24-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-36-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-58-45-42.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-59-27-57.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-59-09-02.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-01-59-10.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-03-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-38-01.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-44-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-52-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-03-00-64.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-03-37-27.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-05-60.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-13-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-28-78.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-59-28.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-36-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-28-01.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-33-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-51-02.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-08-00-50.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-18-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-08-14-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-30-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-55-22.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-18-59-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-01-33.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-05-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-19-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-22-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-13-65.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-21-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-39-01.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-19-49-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-21-28-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-21-30-61.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-10-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-12-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-13-60.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-16-20.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-21-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-25-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-26-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-32-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-39-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-41-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-47-33.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-49-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-05-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-22-57-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-11-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-31-66.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-37-54.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-23-54-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-06-87.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-13-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-15-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-25-01-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-26-22-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-01-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-48-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-52-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-06-36.jpg Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Living Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Asgardians Category:Thor Asgardians